An electronic device such as a smartphone consumes more current in a 3G/LTE band than that consumed in a 2G band. For example, an electronic device may consume 200 mA when using a 2G band. In addition, the electronic device may consume 400 to 500 mA, more than that consumed when using the 2G band, when using a 3G band, and may consume 700 mA when using an LTE band.